basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Basilicus talk:Featured article of the month
June 2012 Main Page article Crelina Federation Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Dejenna System 77topaz 05:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 Okay, so with only one day left in the month, I'm going to say that Crelina Federation has won for June 2012. I will make the templates. If you want to find them they will be at Template:FA/6 and Basilicus:Featured articles/June 2012. --Nf2752 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 Hi everyone! It's time to begin planning for July and the featured main page article. If you would like to nominate an article that does not yet have featured status please do it at Basilicus talk:Featured articles. On June 15th I'll make a poll for the July 2012 article. Here are the articles that have featured status, but have not been on the front page: *Antheon *Helic *Highlord * *Kelosian *Telian *Terronia These articles can be featured on the main page for July, plus any others that get nominated and approved between now and June 15th. Happy voting! --Nf2752 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) There's these as well: * *Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Kelos System was the very first featured article... 77topaz 04:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe an Ioroball-related article? Or one of the worlds that I created? 77topaz 20:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you have one in mind? --Nf2752 20:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd like to nominate "Antheon" for July. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's the poll for July, unfortunately you never said which Ioroball article you said you wanted to use, so I couldn't add it. Maybe next month! July 2012 Main Page article Antheon Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Good Luck! --Nf2752 02:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) August & September 2012 August 2012 Main Page article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Please vote for one article. The poll will be open until July 30. The remaining articles will then be used for September, plus any additional nominations. --Article editor (Talk | ) 04:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) People, we need to start voting for September! Should I add another poll for September? I notice no-one but me voted for August at all... 77topaz (talk) 10:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 Main Page article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System 31 ICS Ioroball Cup 35 ICS Ioroball Cup Well, here it is. 77topaz (talk) 04:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) C'mon, people, vote! I've added two Ioroball articles for "emergency reasons"... 77topaz (talk) 22:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!! I go back to University next week, and I've had no time whatsoever. I hate to do this, but I'll just go and make an executive decision (plus it did technically win the poll) and make the 35 ICS Ioroball Cup the article for the month. I'll make the template. Sorry again! --Nf2752 (talk) 10:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) By the way, is there a "Requests for Adminship" page? With both you and Article editor having been inactive lately, we have no active admins. 77topaz (talk) 11:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) There is a page like that, but you can just ask one of us. I'm going to try and be more active hopefully soon. If you do want adminship rights I suggest you ask Article editor because I have no problem with it. --Nf2752 (talk) 11:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Maybe we should start voting for this month... 77topaz (talk) 08:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Main Page Article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System 31 ICS Ioroball Cup Shinraba Agrysis There we go, October's poll!! Hopefully this way we can get more people to vote. I added a couple of other articles that haven't been on the list before, so if you guys can think of any others let me know for next month! Thanks!! --Nf2752 (talk) 01:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ah there it is... my bad - Novodantis (talk) 11:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's October already! We need a featured article... 77topaz (talk) 01:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Ack!! Where did the time go?! Okay, Dejenna system it is! --Nf2752 (talk) 22:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Should I start the voting for next month, just to be safe? 77topaz (talk) 05:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) November 2012 November 2012 Main Page Article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia 31 ICS Ioroball Cup Shinraba Agrysis Helic - Highlord - Kelosian - Telian - Terronia - 31 ICS Ioroball Cup - Shinraba - Agrysis Horray! November's up! Now let's have everyone vote! Thanks!! --Nf2752 (talk) 13:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Nice! Is it possible to make these also link to the pages? - Novodantis (talk) 19:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm. I'll try: November 2012 Main Page Article (w/ links) Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia 31 ICS Ioroball Cup Shinraba Agrysis 77topaz (talk) 20:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Clearly, trying to make a poll with links doesn't work. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) : I've just appended them to the bottom for ease of reference, then. - Novodantis (talk) 22:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, that seems to work. 77topaz (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) : So, I'm going to assume that the vote won't change much between now and Wednesday, so I went and made the FA template so we don't have an issue like last time. Here it is: Template:FA/10 --Nf2752 (talk) 22:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, that's good. 77topaz (talk) 05:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Should we start the December vote? 77topaz (talk) 02:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Probably should, yeah - Novodantis (talk) 13:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 December 2012 Main Page Article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia 31 ICS Ioroball Cup Shinraba Here's the December poll! 77topaz (talk) 22:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It's almost December... 77topaz (talk) 19:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was out of the country until yesterday, but I'll get that taken care of! --Nf2752 (talk) 00:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) That's good. Do you think there are any other articles we could nominate for featured article of the month? 77topaz (talk) 21:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Should we start the January poll? Any suggestions for new articles? 77topaz (talk) 23:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Since no-one responded, it's probably a good idea, so here it is! I didn't add any new articles because none were suggested. 77topaz (talk) 08:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) January 2013 January 2013 Main Page Article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Shinraba Here it is! 77topaz (talk) 08:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) It's almost January and there's 0 votes. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Whoops...sorry about that. With Christmas and New Year's I've been really busy and not around as much. We can also just make an executive order on one of the articles. I say go ahead and pick one. I'm a little partial toward one, but I would say go pick something and we'll make it work. Happy New Year!! --Nf2752 (talk) 15:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It's January. 77topaz (talk) 02:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you think we should just go with Shinraba? I know that's my article, but I don't remember if that was my vote. I'm really sorry about that, but I've been really busy. -- Nf2752 (talk) 23:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I think we should just extend this poll and say that it will be for both January and February. That will give us plenty of time and it will let everyone have a chance to be less busy. --Nf2752 (talk) 19:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No-one has voted again. I'm not sure whether not having a separate February poll would be a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 02:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess we can just say that Shinraba is the winner then. I don't think that was my vote, so I think it'll be okay. We may want to advertise more that this exists. --Nf2752 (talk) 03:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Shinraba was the January featured article already. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It was, but I suggested that we just make the January poll be extended into February, so I didn't make a Shinraba template. I was going to make the Shinraba template to be used for February. Maybe we should switch from article of the month to something more doable, maybe of the season? --Nf2752 (talk) 02:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I too was thinking it might be worth making them less often, I just seem to spend a disproportionate chunk of Basilicus-allocated time just considering monthly article votes =P - Novodantis (talk) 17:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::31 ICS Ioroball Cup was the featured article for both December and January? 77topaz (talk) 21:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) This place is dying out. Not very many people like us out there. Anyway, guys, I'm legit writing this book (which explains some of why I haven't been on in so long, besides high school), and I want to include as many systems as possible in my background research so it feels as real and up to date as possible. I'm going to start compiling data, and I hope that it'll be good, but I don't think I should start until all of the major timeline inconsistencies are sorted out. If I get it done soon, I'll send you all a copy. Who knows, maybe I'll even get it published! Anyway, what I'm asking for is permission to use your (no one in particular) world/civilization in my book/research dossier, and also for support in drafting and compiling a coherent history. Tell me what you think on my page! Skynamir (talk) 11:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I fear you might be right, but nevertheless we shall nurture our little ember! Sounds cool on the book! I'm using some of mine to do sort of the same thing, but I don't see a problem with you using the worlds that I've created (For the most part anything in the Avopei-Larru Galaxy). Good luck with the project! By the way, you should totally vote for the article you want to see featured on the main page! :D --Nf2752 (talk) 03:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Sounds like a great idea! I'd be happy for you to use anything I've worked on (primarily the realm of the ) and would be awesome to hear about it when done. - Novodantis (talk) 17:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) March 2013 So, I finally got around to making the Feb. 2013 template (only two days late, but no one needs to know that! XD). Anyway, we need to make sure that we get some ideas for next month. If you'd like to nominate an article, just put it here! Thanks!! --Nf2752 (talk) 18:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : I would like to nominate The Eternal Empire, by H941 - Novodantis (talk) 17:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: That looks good to me! In fact if no one objects I'd say let's make it the main page article for March since we haven't had any other suggestions. --Nf2752 (talk) 02:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay, it looks good. 77topaz (talk) 02:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: You should all check it out! Basilicus:Featured articles/March 2013 --Nf2752 (talk) 13:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: The flag/picture has noticeable JPG artifacts. 77topaz (talk) 10:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) April 2013 Anybody got nominations for April? I'd like to put forward Guardian Order for consideration, if I may. - Novodantis (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... it's relatively small. What is the copyright status of the image? 77topaz (talk) 22:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : Own work. And while it is a little short, it is big enough for the featured article paragraph and has a fair amount of linkage. - Novodantis (talk) 13:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : Helic, Highlord, Kelosian, Telian and Terronia are still on the list from the polls, and there are likely more possibilities as well. 77topaz (talk) 02:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's almost April, guys! 77topaz (talk) 21:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : So I'm going to waddle back with my tail between my legs and explain my absence these past few days. First, I was really busy with school, so that sucks, but more importantly, my computer totally crapped on itself, so I couldn't use it and it took a long time for me to get it all fixed. Anyway, I can't really seem to find a definitive article that you all would like to be the (late) one for April. So, I'm gonna ask that people all pick from one of the ones mentioned thus far in the next few days and I'll make the template. Thanks everyone! --Nf2752 (talk) 01:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hm, it's about time for the May voting, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 23:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sure is! So here we go! May 2013 Main Page Featured Article! Guardian Order Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Guardian Order - Helic - Highlord - Kelosian - Telian - Terronia Pick your favorite! --Nf2752 (talk) 01:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to keep the Terronia one for June? :P 77topaz (talk) 22:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to create a new poll for July? :P 77topaz (talk) 05:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) We haven't had a new featured article in months. :( 77topaz (talk) 22:36, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I feel democracy is too inefficient with this few active users. I'd be happy to instead nominate a Feature Editor (such as yourself) whose role is to pick an article each month they think is worthy. We could always review the situation later. Novodantis (talk) 13:13, November 13, 2013 (UTC)